


Untitled Bullying Fic (Glee Crossover)

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crossover, Gen, High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a glamdom crossover with Glee.  Mostly because I wanted to use Karofsky as the villain in this piece.  Warnings for bullying, both physical and some abusive language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Bullying Fic (Glee Crossover)

Adam is more than glad that the football team and cheerleaders have stopped throwing slushies in his face on a regular basis. He's even more glad the jocks have stopped beating him up and tossing him in the dumpster every Friday afternoon. He knows it's mostly because last summer he grew nearly a foot, lost his puppy fat—which had driven his little brother nuts because Neil still had all his chub—and took self-defense lessons down at the Lima YMCA.  
  
It also probably helped that in addition to his height, weight and new found confidence, he'd done something he'd been wanting to try since freshman year and dyed his hair black. Neil said it looked like he was trying to be a beetle. Brad and Cassidy said he looked fierce. His mother had sighed and gave him his back to school present. This year it had been the leather jacket he'd been eying all summer. He pretty much looked like he could kill anyone who got in his way. It was nice. Even his love of eyeliner and glitter didn't detract much from the scary bad-ass vibe he seemed to project now.  
  
But his transformation hadn't stopped the whole of William McKinley High School's bullying problem. Karofsky especially remained a problem. Like right now. He and two of his buddies had cornered one of the metal head boys at the end of the hallway and were spitting and slapping at him.  
  
The kid is obviously outnumbered, and he has to be scared, but he's doing his best not to let it show. Adam can't tell who the boy is, his bleached blonde hair is falling over his face and hiding him from view. Adam takes a step forward when one of Karofsky's friends switches from open handed slaps to closed fist punches.  
  
Adam launches himself into a run, glad he'd opted for his glammed up Converse instead of his high heeled boots. “Hey!” he yells. “Get away from him!”  
  
The group turns toward Adam, including the boy they've been tormenting. One of the bigger guys notices the kid's guard is down and punches him in the stomach. He loses air in a rush, and Adam worries for a second that he's going to vomit from the force of the blow.  
  
“Hey!” Adam shouts again. “Pick on someone who knows how to fight back for once!” Before he can think it through, he's slamming the heel of his hand into Karofsky's nose. “Get the fuck away,” he growls, shoving him away. “He's mine. You wanna fuck with him? You have to go through me.”  
  
Karofsky backs off. “Fine, Lambert. You can keep this one. Don't think I'm gonna stop beating on your little friend Bradly, though,” he growls.  
  
Adam lifts his lip in a sneering snarl. “Go. Or your nose isn't the only thing I'll break.”  
  
Karofsky goes, and Adam pulls out his phone and texts Brad a message to stay around people all day, just in case Karofsky tries something. Then he turns to the kid huddling in the corner. With a shock, he realizes it's Tommy Ratliff.  
  
*  
  
Tommy hates high school. He should have been done last year, except he'd failed his entire class roster due to extreme not caring. That and the constant bullying. He was trying this year, mostly so he could finally get out of god damn high school and away, to New York or LA, he wasn't picky. Just somewhere not the Midwest.  
  
The end of the day was always worst. Someone was inevitably waiting for him at his locker to torment him—cheerleaders to slushie him, jocks to taunt and hurt him, anyone else who considered him too abnormal to leave alone. Today it had been the jocks, and today he hadn't been able to escape when they started herding and jostling him into this corner.  
  
He'd steeled himself for the worst, for a slow build-up to a real beating, but then someone at the of the hall had shouted and Tommy had found himself rescued by Adam Lambert. All in all, a punch to the stomach was the least he expected out of the day. Adam had a reputation for being a hard bastard, and Tommy didn't know what he was going to do to be able to escape this new tormentor.  
  
“Tommy Joe Ratliff?” Adam asks.  
  
“What?” Tommy snaps.  
  
“Whoa, easy there, sweetheart,” Adam crooned, and Tommy wanted to hiss at him, but he was afraid to piss the bigger guy off. “It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.”  
  
Tommy blinks. “What did you—I don't understand,” he says softly, frowning.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you or tease you or any of that,” Adam promises. “Do you need a ride somewhere?” Adam reaches out a hand to rest on Tommy's shoulder, and Tommy does hiss at him then.  
  
Adam jerks his hand back, then laughs. “Oh, so you're not just a pretty kitty,” he chuckles. “I wondered.” He offers his hand and Tommy takes it to pull himself off the floor. “Come on, I'll at least walk you out of the building.” He links Tommy's arm through his own and starts off down the hall, heading for the main entrance. “Are you okay? I saw that punch you took, looked like it hurt . . .”  
  
“M'fine,” Tommy mumbles. They walk in silence for a few moments, then Tommy blurts, “I still don't understand. Why would you do that for me. You don't even really know me.”  
  
Adam shrugs. “I don't like seeing people being picked on. It sucks. And it's dumb. Just because someone's different than you are doesn't mean you have the right to—anyway.” He takes a breath. “I like you. You're not afraid to be yourself, no matter what other people do to you. I like that.”  
  
“I don't—no one's ever . . .” Tommy stops walking and trails off, staring down at the floor. Adam turns back toward him, arching an eyebrow, then hop-stepping back to where Tommy is and wrapping him up in his arms. Tommy breathes, trying to keep himself from breaking down.  
  
“Sweetheart, it's okay,” Adam murmurs, rocking back and forth and holding tighter when he feels Tommy shudder in his arms. They stay that way for a few long moments, and it's the safest Tommy's ever felt at school. Then Adam's tugging him down the hallway and out the door. “You should totally come hang with Cassidy and Brad and me,” he decides. “They'll love you! Oooh, and I can get Sutan to give you some of his glitter!”  
  
“I—I have to go home,” Tommy protests, feeling more sad that he can't hang around with Adam than he'd thought he would.  
  
“Aw, that's too bad,” Adam pouts. “But you'll come sit with us at lunch tomorrow, right? And which locker is yours, I'll totally bring you the glitter before school tomorrow morning and then I can walk you to your first class!”  
  
Adam chatters at him until they reach the sidewalk and Tommy motions vaguely in the direction he needs to go. “Kay, I'll see you tomorrow?” he asks timidly.  
  
“Totally! Don't be late!” Before Tommy knows what's happening, Adam leans over and kisses him, quick and soft and friendly. “Bye, pretty kitty!” Tommy watches him go, strutting toward a beat up black car parked in the space between the Student of the Month parking spot and the white line that designates where the teacher's parking area ends. For the first time in a long time, Tommy actually wants to feel hopeful.


End file.
